


Twenty-Five Looks

by ChiaraWaters



Series: Short works [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraWaters/pseuds/ChiaraWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met at a bar, only first names were given. It could have been more than just one night but they both knew that they wouldn't be able to continue as soon as they walked into his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Five Looks

**Author's Note:**

> This is rough, I don't have a beta reader but I was watching Twenty-Five Acts and got inspired. I hope you enjoy some good ol' Barollins.

The first look was exchanged over the bar. He always took his whiskey neat, her drink had far too many ice cubes in it but then again she wasn't paying attention to the drink but the tv that was hanging from the wall. Rafael knew the look on her face, she wore her exhaustion as he did, around her eyes, but she was beautiful. Her bright blonde hair shining in the small glow from the light overhead. Alex had always bugged him about his fascinations with blondes (save for the one exception that Rafael didn't like thinking about). His eyes darted to the television and then back at her, the game was ending and she looked relieved.  
A woman who liked sports, wasn't normally the kind of woman that Rafael went for, but tonight he didn't quite care. He was up for something a little different, a little more casual. Especially after the day he had. The office had been crazy and he had just lost one of his close friends. Rafael closed his eyes and took another sip of his drink, pursing his lips together as he clenched his jaw, thinking about Paula hurt. And that was when she looked up at him, finally. The look they shared was long and he relaxed his jaw as she gave him a soft smile, looking down briefly at her drink before looking back up to him. 

(God, he loved it when women did that.) 

The second look was when he moved from the barstool he had been perched on for the last hour and sat down beside her.  
"Rafael." He said as he held out his hand for her to take. "Amanda." The conversation was brief and he wasn't quite sure how it all unfolded, (perhaps he had drunk too much whiskey, while she questioned whether it was just the high of winning the couple grande she had put down on the game) but it was only thirty minutes before he was putting his suit jacket back on and escorting her out into a taxi. He looked around at the street as his hand tapped lightly on the top of the taxi door before sliding in beside her and closing the door behind him, giving the driver his address. 

The third look was in the taxi. His hand resting between their two bodies, feeling the leather under his palm and then suddenly feeling her skin against his. He looked down at their hands and then up to her (again Amanda noticed how beautiful his eyes were, even in the darkness of the night). Rafael slowly slid his hand up to her wrist and slipped his long fingers around it, a small smile playing at the edge of his mouth as he moved his hand upward again, feeling the leather of her light brown jacket. 

The fourth was as he held the door to his apartment for her, smiling as he closed the door behind him and set his briefcase down where he always left it. She looked at him as she stepped past him and into the neatly chaotic apartment that he called home. He didn't have many women up here, not since his last girlfriend, and it was obvious to Amanda that was the case. She guessed lawyer from the way he was dressed, the suitcase, and it was obvious when she saw the boxes stacked against the wall. "Did you just move?" She asked. He gave her a small smile and a shrug before he answered "Sort of." 

Their fifth look took place just before he kissed her. "Let's not talk about work tonight." He said as he walked to her, his eyes locking with hers before he reached out and pulled her to him, his arm wrapping around her waist. "I just need to know your first name." And he kissed her. His thin lips slipping perfectly against hers as they shared their first kiss of the evening. 

The sixth look was as he broke their kiss, that smirk that Amanda was finding irresistible playing on his mouth. "Can I offer you anything to drink?" He asked as he broke the embrace and walked into his kitchen. She watched him as he walked and a smile grew, he had such an air of confidence, and god knew that was a weakness of hers. He wasn't part of the force, that was obvious, but she wondered what kind of lawyer he was, whether they would ever see each other in court and whether she would end up hating him for who he was representing. 

The seventh look was shared as he poured her a glass of whiskey. "I noticed you liked it on the rocks." He said as he took two ice cubes out of the tray he had in his nearly bare freezer and looked at her as he handed her the glass. Both of them thinking about the kiss they just shared, this wasn't a date, that was obvious by how quickly they had left the bar but he was taking his time with everything and so was she. He had work that he should be doing and she wasn't still finding it a little difficult to trust anyone. 

The eighth look was as she put her glass down and took the few steps over to him as he leaned against the counter on the opposite side of the small kitchen. This time he could taste the alcohol on her lips, still a little cold from the drink she had just downed but he wasn't about to complain. He wasn't in any position to complain about a beautiful woman kissing him. 

The ninth look was brief as he was distracted by her fingers pushing his suspenders down his arms. His gaze traveled around her torso, noticing how the buttons on her shirt bulged just a little around her breasts, and as she worked on the buttons of his shirt, he began to do the same.

Looks ten to nineteen were long and brief. Rafael closed his eyes as she was on top of him, the Egyptian cotton under them feeling more wonderful than usual as she rode him. His gaze moving from her hips to her legs and to her breasts. His hands following his gaze but a few seconds behind as if his body was trying to catch up with everything else. She watched him watch her and it felt so wonderful to be looked at like that. 

The twentieth look was shared as he watched her leave his apartment. She smiled at him as she put her jacket back on "Goodnight, Rafael." She said as she leaned up just briefly to kiss him and then walked down the hall to the elevator, he closed the door behind her and made his way to his bedroom. Rafael slept for six hours for the first time in two months. 

The twenty-first look was in the Courtroom. Rafael felt wonderful, it was obvious he was going to win this one, the plea would be on his desk in the morning. He didn't notice her at first, recognizing the Captain before the two women who stood beside him, greeting him first.  
"Captain." Then he saw her, "take your daughter's to work day?" He asked feeling too good not to be just a little charming (though perhaps a little patronizing at the same time).  
Her gaze didn't move from his his face as he shook hands with Olivia and then her. Amanda hadn't been able to contain the smirk that she wore as she saw him pat the shoulder of the other lawyer, he looked good in this element, and she was impressed with herself having been able to tell that he was a lawyer just by the few boxes that were around his apartment (though Assistant District Attorney she wouldn't have guessed). The gaze was short and she did it again, breaking eye contact before looking back at him, but this time he pulled his gaze elsewhere. He had to. This was professional from now on. 

The twenty-second look she was sure that he continued longer than he had to. His gaze was different this time, professional, and Amanda noticed how different he was from the night before. It was impressive, really. He was passionate about his work but she worried that he wasn't caring enough. Passion about work was different than compassion for the victims he was defending.

The twenty-third look was long and hard. Amanda stared at him as she stood to his left behind his desk. It was late, they were all tired and Amanda's heart went out to Jocelyn and Rafael was not being compassionate.  
"That was hard-ball." She said. "I wasn't playing." He responded, looking at her but she couldn't look at him, not now. "Yeah, I got that." Watching Jocelyn and Olivia leave the office before looking at him, their gazes more professional now, as if they had both forgotten all previous looks. "Does this in anyway possibly help us?" She asked and he shrugged, his gaze falling. This was what he loved and hated about his job. The tough cases. The one's he wasn't sure that he could win. Amanda impressed him, she was smart and there was so much more to her than that beautiful blonde he had seen in the bar.

The twenty-fourth look touched briefly on the look he had in the kitchen weeks prior. "She agreed to come?" Amanda asked, that smirk and he locked his gaze on hers, "Sure, after I subpoenaed her." Amanda was impressed, he was good at his job and she wondered what was going on in his head. 

Amanda walked into Rafael's office and closed the door behind her. "You could have been hurt," she said still impressed from what she had watched in court. "I was in complete control." He said with a smile as he stood over his desk, closing the few files he had been looking at. Amanda walked to him and rested her hand on his, he looked at their hands together and sighed. "It was fun while it lasted." Amanda let out a small laugh, "Yes." Their twenty-fifth look was shared then, the last one that would have anything to do with their first. Rafael leaned in and pressed his lips to hers before slipping his hand out from under hers and walking over to his chair, "I'll see you when the jury's in, Detective Rollins." Amanda nodded and walked to the door. Rafael didn't watch her leave.


End file.
